


The Finding of UnLondon

by CampGarbage



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Mention of scp foundation, SCP-001 S.D.Locks Proposal, SCP-1678
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGarbage/pseuds/CampGarbage
Summary: Archeologist find UnLondon
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Scp foundation stuff





	The Finding of UnLondon

In the early 1920s, a group of archeologists disappeared underneath London never to be seen again. It is now the early 2000s, and archeologist Zack and Lucy are going to see if they can discover the reason behind the 1920 archeologist disappearance underneath London that was never solved. So with the newer and lightweight technology, they headed down to the catacombs of London to see if they could go deeper. It took them a few hours but they finally found a hole in the wall of a passageway of the catacombs. “How long have we been exploring this cave system since we got out of the catacombs?” Asked a very bored Lucy, “30 minutes. Now can you stop asking me that every two minutes please?” Replied an irritated Zack, “Never going to happen.” Replied Lucy, “ugh.” said Zack Ashe slumps forward in defeat. They wandered for another two hours before they found something, it was a steep staircase going down. “Where does it go?” Asked Lucy, “I don't know, but there is only one way to find out right?” replied Zack. “Think it has to do with an SCP?” inquired Lucy, “You and the stupid SCP foundation. For the last time SCP's don't exist!” Said Zake clearly at his ends wit, “How about we make a bet? If we find an SCP you owe me 50 bucks if I lose I owe you 50 bucks and I stop mentioning the SCP foundation for a year. Deal?” Said Lucy, “Deal.” Said Zack who can't what for her to stop making conspiracy theories on the SCP foundations. After going down the flight of stairs for who knows how long they finally reached the bottom only to discover a tunnel alight with torches. When they got out of the tunnel they found what looked like Victorian London when they entered they heard a males voice saying “My fellow citizen. If you are hearing this tape, then the world as we knew it has finished. The sky has broken, the ground heaves with the tramp of terrible feet, and all the horror and madness from the dark corners of the world has broken free to exact its vengeance on the world of Man. Those who sought to contain them are killed or scattered, and we soon learnt that to attempt to fight these creatures is almost invariably to face one’s death. Countless billions have been slaughtered in their attempt to sate their endless appetite for death, and there is nothing-was nothing- we could do to stop them. Evil has raised its bloody flag upon all nations of the world and crowed its unholy victory to the broken sky. Yes, this is the end.  
But there is a new hope.  
Welcome to UnLondon, a city of the survivors, a city of the free. Together, fellow citizen, we will wait and prepare for the new beginning, the grand new world that is soon to come. Let the world above burn. We will endure. Let the monsters have their world. We will prepare. And let the ground tremble with a new Armageddon, as evil consumes itself, for I tell you, citizen, upon the day of the ruination of Man, their insatiable appetites will turn them against one another in their endless lust for death. We will wait.  
And I tell you, citizen, that there will be a new morning. And you will emerge from UnLondon, and stand blinking in the sun, as our children play and laugh in the bones of horrors long dead. And you will walk, hand in hand, to the sea, our faces skywards, as the rising sun ushers in the new age of Man. And you will gather, citizen, at my feet as I summon UnLondon from its rest, and it shall burst, phoenix-like, from the ashes of the old. And on that day, citizen, there shall be a new order, as we raise the Union Flag over the entire world.  
I welcome you to UnLondon, the Last City.  
And the first.” with some old-timey music playing in the background of the speech. “Pay up you owe me 50 bucks my friend.” said Lucy who had a very smug look on her face, “And how do you know that this is an SCP and not something else?” asked Zack who didn't want to believe that this ancient city was an SCP. “Because I read about this it's SCP number is 1678.” “Damn it!” Zack cursed as he handed over the 50 bucks to a very smug Lucy. “Come on I want to explore. Oh and Zack watch out for bobbies.” “What are bobbies?” “It's a Victorian-era British slang term for Policeman. So basically mechanical old-timey policemen that try to kill you.” “Can we leave like now this place gives me the creeps. And I feel like I'm being watched.” “If you feel like you're being watched chances are you most likely are being watched by mechanical birds.” “Why didn't you mention that when we arrived here?” “Because you didn't ask. Why else?” In the silence as Zack tried to find a comeback they heard “Have you noticed anyone acting oddly? Tell a Bobby immediately.” “What was that?” “That my friend is the overhead announcement that happens randomly through the day usually once per hour.” “I'm not sure if I should be disturbed by how much you know or comforted to have a guide.” “I have a photographic memory that's why I know so much.” “That actually makes sense.” “Of course it does, I always make sense.” “No, you don’t.” “Yes I do” “Anyways again can we leave?” “Not yet I want to continue exploring.” “Uge.” Zack ground as he trudged along just behind Lucy. “Say do you know what the bobbies look like?” “Yes I do. Why do you ask? Do you want to see a picture of one?” “Yes, yes I do.” Said Zack as Lucy got out her phone to show him a picture.  
“This is what they look like.” “Nice picture you got there.” “Thanks, I like it too.” “The time is 11 o’clock. All is well.” “I like that this place tells the time.” Said Zack, “Just wait till we start getting chased by the bobbies.” Said Lucy as they rounded a corner. “Halt! Police!” “Shit! Time to run, COME ON!” shouted Lucy as she grabbed Zack's hand and took off in the nearest alleyway. After running around losing the bobbies that were following them. After they stopped for a little bit to catch their breath Lucy looked up at the building they were close to and it was at a bank. Over the speakers they heard “Citizen, you are entering a restricted area. Have your authorization papers ready. A Bobby will arrive to escort you shortly”... “The time is 12 o’clock. All is well.” “And we are back to running, COME ON!” shouted Lucy as she once again grabbed Zack and started running to find the exit. After running for another 20 minutes they stopped to take a breath when Lucy spoke up “Never mind you were right, we should have left when we had the chance.” “Told you so.” was the only albeit snarky reply she got from Zack. “Do you find light uncomfortable? Identifying a Cortex Worm's infection early makes them possible to remove. Speak to your doctor today.” “whats a cortex worm?” asked Zack, “Don’t know, don't care. The question is do you want to sit here and most likely get spotted, or do you want to help me find the exit?” replied Lucy, “Help you find the exit.” “Good call. Let’s go.” And with Lucy scampered out of the little nuke they were in with Zack hot on her heels. After running around for about ten minutes Zack asked the question “Are we lost?” “Maybe a little bit, yea.” “And how may I ask, did we get lost? I thought you had a photographic memory.” “Well, if we went the way we came then we would have to go through a large number of bobbies and most likely die. Do you want to die? Cause if you do then you could just go back the way we came.” “no, no, that's not what I want I just don’t understand how you got lost if it’s the same as London.” “Because I am from Wisconsin.” “Then what in the world are you doing in London and in some archeological site in the U.S.?” “I wanted to see if I could find the missing archeologists and maybe see if Unlondon is real. Which as you can see I found Unlondon and I am pretty sure that the missing archeologists are now dead and made into bobbies.” “Great I’m stuck in evil London with an SCP fanatic who can’t stop fangirling about where she is.” “Hay.” “What I only said th-” “Police! Don’t run!” “And now it’s time to run like madmen to the exit, FOLLOW ME!” Lucy practically screamed and dashed into another alleyway. “The time is 1 o’clock. All is well.” After running onto a roof and hopping over a few other roofs to lose the Bobbies. “I think we should stay on the roof and use them to avoid the bobbies and get to the exit in a straight line.” said Lucy, “Yay that sounds like a good plan, and when we get out can we make sure that the bobbies don’t leave?” “The bobbies can’t leave, they’re tied to the city if they leave they die.” “That’s good to now, but what if other people find this place?” “Crime will not be tolerated in UnLondon. I warn you: the tormentors of society will become its defenders.” “We should get going, we don’t want to be cased by bobbies over rooftops.” stated Lucy, “Yay, I agree, I’d rather not sleep in this city if I can help it.” “agreed.” As Lucy and Zack started there trek over the rooftops they made sure to stay clear of alleyways with bobbies patrolling through the alley. It took them a good 45 minutes to find the exit, make sure no bobbies were around, and get down from the roof. Once they were down they made a mad dash to the exit and ran down the corridor, up the flight of stairs, and out of the catacombs, and into the sunlight.  
Few days after finding UnLondoAfter the UnLondon  
After the UnLondon incident, Zack and Lucy have deen staying in touch while Lucy went back to Wisconsin.  
Text:  
Lucy-Have you noticed that it’s been getting hotter outside because me and some other friends have been talking about it and I wanted your opinion on the matter.  
Zack-You now I have noticed that too. Mabey global warming is making a fast start?  
Lucy-Maby, but who knows what it is.  
Zack-Yay, well I have work to do and you do too.  
Lucy-Yay okay.  
Lucy ha gone offline  
Three weeks after finding UnLondon  
The planet of Earth is having a problem the human race has started melting all over the world and the only explanation is that the sun has changed. The human race is now a collection of puddles of living flesh everywhere, nobody is safe from the rays of the sun.  
Evil can walk in human form and human flesh. Stay vigilant.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's not how scp 001 works but for the sake of the one shot I decided to make it act like that so that only the smart scp fans will get it. Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
